Inversion des rôles
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Kazuki aime sa vie avec Jubei, mais commence à en avoir marre d'être toujours l'uke. C'est décidé, l'androgyne va devenir seme et cela va entrainer plus que quelques petits changement dans la vie du couple.


Titre: Inversion des rôles  
Auteur: Zarbi Kim !  
Source: Get Backers  
Genre: Tragique, deathfic  
Couple: Kazuki x Jubei et Kazuki x Ban  
Disclamer: Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi...Kazukiiii !  
Commentaire: Un cadeau pour Saafaanime qui m'a fait un jolie fanart Sano x Nakatsu *.* Donc voilà une fanfic avec Kazuki en seme \o/

**Inversion des rôles**

Dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, seul un rayon de lune qui passait à travers les rideau éclairait les deux corps entremêlés. Il y avait un jeune homme androgyne, couché sur le dos, enlacé avec un autre, qui était aveugle. Mais pas besoin de voir pour sentir, goûter, ressentir. Encore une soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble. Kazuki prenait soin de Jubei depuis leur combat au Mugenjo et Kakei le rendait bien à son amant.

Mais cette fois, l'androgyne ne semblait pas enclin à rester passif. Cela le travaillait depuis un moment. Certes, Jubei était un bon amant, il le connaissait parfaitement, savait le faire réagir. Mais le scénario était toujours le même: lui en-dessous et lui au-dessus. S'il lui demandait, il n'y avait pas de doute que Kakei le laisserait faire, mais il n'aurait l'impression pas de totalement le dominer dans ce cas.

-Kazuki ?

Non, il n'allait plus rester gentiment passif. Cette fois, c'est lui qui allait mener la danse. Oui, il allait tout changer, une petite révolution. Première étape, se retrouver au-dessus. Mais Jubei était assez surpris qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand l'androgyne le plaqua sur le lit, s'asseyant sur le ventre de l'aveugle.

-Kazuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-J'ai décider qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui serai le dominant ici.

Jubei allait continuer à parler, mais l'androgyne le fit taire d'un baiser passionné et violent. Plus de douceur dans ses gestes, ses actes, ses sentiments. C'était le chaos dans sa tête. Kakei voulait repousser légèrement son amant, en tâtonnant. Mais Kazuki prit les main de l'aveugle et les bloqua de part et d'autre de la tête de Jubei. Il se pencha sur le visage de son compagnon, ses longs cheveux tombaient, caressaient sa peau. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de l'aveugle.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Ce soir, tu es tout à moi. Ce soir, je vais te vais te faire trembler, je vais te faire transpirer, je vais te faire gémir et je n'arrêterai pas, même si tu me supplies.

Il conclut son avertissement en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille. Il descendit le long du coup de Jubei et s'arrêta pour mordiller et sucer la peau laissant des marques rouges ci et là. Il sentait quelque frémissements et les doigts de son amant s'agrippèrent à ses mains. Il capitulait déjà, ce n'était pas marrant, mais il n'allait pas abandonner son idée pour autant. Il se redressa pour observait l'aveugle dominé, sans défense.

C'était jouissif, mais pas assez, il en voulait encore plus. Après tout, il n'avait encore rien fait. Il délaissa le cou et les mains pour parcourir le torse de ses doigts fins. Kazuki guettait la moindre réaction de son compagnon. Il recula pour pouvoir goûter, lécher, mordiller, savourer la moindre parcelle du torse de Jubei. Il sentait le main de Kakei sur ses épaules, tentant de le repousser, mais s'accrochant en même temps. Son indécision plaisait à l'androgyne. Être dominant lui plaisait de plus en plus, il y prenait goût et sentait un nouvel état d'esprit en lui.

Voir Jubei dans cet état allait presque lui faire perdre la tête. Le sang battait dans ses tempes alors que leurs peaux se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Sa langue jouait avec le nombril de Kakei. Ce dernier tremblait et gémissait de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que Kazuki se rapprochait de son intimité. Ses mains se baladaient, caressaient le torse, les jambes de l'aveugle. L'androgyne remonta vers le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser.

Cette fois, Jubei ne résistait plus, il était déconnecté de la réalité. Son esprit était accaparer par le plaisir et l'excitation. Mais c'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait quand il était le dominant. Il réalisait dans quel état devait être Kazuki à chaque fois, comment son cœur devait battre, comment son souffle devenait court. Mais il aimait Fuchoin et appréciait les attentions que lui portait son partenaire.

Kakei avait toujours était très doux et patient en tant que seme, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'androgyne. Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses actes, sa raison s'étant enfuit depuis un moment, avec la vision d'un Jubei rougissant, tremblant, transpirant, gémissant. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. L'aveugle entrouvrit la bouche pour happer un bout de phalange et le lécher. Kazuki sourit et enleva sa main du visage de Kakei pour l'embrasser.

C'était une chose qui ne changeait pas, il aimait le contact entre leurs lèvres, leurs langues qui se chamaillaient. Pourtant, il délaissa la bouche de son amant pour s'attaquer à son cou de nouveau, pendant qu'il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Ce dernier se contracta légèrement et gémissait, mais Kazuki n'aurait su dire si c'était plus du au fait qu'il bougeait en lui ou du fait qu'il dévorait son cou. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et sentait Jubei qui se contractait de plus en plus.

-Tu devrais te détendre, lui susurra l'androgyne à l'oreille. Sinon, ça sera pire.

En même temps, il pouvait parler par expérience. Mais ce n'était pas facile de relâcher ses muscles comme ça, surtout quand on était l'uke pour la première fois. Kazuki savourait chacun de ses instants en tant que dominant, mais ne pouvait plus attendre. Il retira ses doigts et regarda avec envie son compagnon. Il était plus patient qu'il ne le croyait au final. L'androgyne pénétra en lui doucement, continuant d'embrasser Jubei, de mordiller son lobe d'oreille, de lécher son cou.

L'aveugle se cambrait, s'accrochait au dos de son partenaire et gémissait. Kazuki mit de côté toute douceur, enivré par l'excitation et le plaisir. Ils n'étaient plus deux, mais un, fusionnant l'un dans l'autre. Le rythme accéléra jusqu'à l'extase, le paroxysme. Jubei était haletant, transpirant, il tentait de reprendre son souffle pendant que l'androgyne se leva.

-Kazuki, où-tu vas ?  
-Tu es peut être un bon amant, Jubei, mais si je te regarde encore, je ne crois pas pouvoir être aussi patient qu'avant.

Fuchoin ramassa ses vêtements et s'éloigna vers la salle de bain. Kakei le sentit s'éloigner, vidé de toutes forces, il ne pouvait l'empêcher de partir. La pièce devint silencieuse, on entendait que la respiration rapide et saccadée de l'aveugle. Il écoutait, entendait son amant le quitter, fermer la porte, l'abandonnant. Non, il ne l'abandonnait pas vraiment, d'après ses paroles, c'était juste qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister à la tentation de recommencer.

Kazuki réfléchissait dans la nuit en regardant la lune. C'était sa première expérience en tant que dominant et il y avait prit goût instantanément. Cette sensation de tout contrôler, de puissance, d'excitation, de plaisir. C'était autre chose que de rester passif. Mais il n'était pas satisfait. Il voulait aller plus loin, mais ce n'était pas avec Jubei qu'il y arriverait. Mais avec qui ?

Le matin pointa le bout de son soleil. L'androgyne entra au Honky Tonk et la réponse à sa question apparut sous ses yeux. Il sourit et s'installa au bar comme à son habitude. Son ami viendrait le voir automatiquement et sa futur proie aussi. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait faire pour le séduire. Il pourrait utiliser son charme "féminin", même s'il n'aimait avouer qu'il était androgyne. Mais tout le monde savait qu'il était avec Jubei.

-Encore et toujours lui, murmura-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Kazuki ?

Ginji était à côté de lui, son air de niais inquiet sur le visage. S'il savait ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il ne pouvait pas dire à son ami qu'il avait laisser Jubei tout seul après qu'ils aient fait l'amour parce que le voir tremblant et haletant l'excitait trop et que maintenant, il avait envie de quelqu'un d'autre. Kazuki ne put rien répondre, ni même réfléchir à ce qu'il allait répondre, que Ban était aussi à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dans ton nid d'amour avec l'autre ?  
-Il ne me satisfait plus assez.

Sa remarque fut suivit d'un grand silence pendant qu'il buvait tranquillement son café. Après tout, c'était presque ça la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas retourner voir Jubei. Le blond semblait sous le choc, mais son ami avait un regard intéressant. Serait-il attiré ? Dans ce cas, il n'allait pas hésiter. C'était clair, il ne voulait plus être avec Kakei, suffisait encore de se faire un peu désirer. Quelques regards en coin discrets, ses poses naturellement sensuelles, il pourrait l'attirer dans sa toile. Un seul problème: comment éloigner Ginji ?

Comme par enchantement, une silhouette noire apparut derrière l'empereur de la foudre. Cette longue veste et ce grand chapeau, pas de doute, c'était Akabane qui avait soi-disant besoin d'un Ginji pétrifié.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que ton partenaire fasse équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-On est pas marié non plus ! Et puis, son travail est bien rémunérer.  
-On dirait que c'est d'actualité de changer de partenaire alors.

Kazuki fit un de ses sourires innocents qui le rendait encore plus féminin. D'un côté, il n'appréciait pas l'idée que son ami était loué à un sadique comme le Dr Jackal juste parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent, mais d'un autre, il avait maintenant le champ libre. Et puis Akabane appréciait plus que de raison le blond et Mido devait le savoir.

-Cela ne te fait rien de savoir qu'il ne l'a peut être pas emmener pour une mission ?  
-Tu vois un fil rouge qui relit mon petit doigt au sien ?  
-Je peux arranger ça.

L'androgyne s'amusait à taquiner sa proie. Il testait aussi son attachement à Ginji, mais apparemment, et étonnamment, ils ne semblaient pas en couple. Serait-ce à cause des enlèvements répétés du Dr Jackal ? Peut importe, il paya son café et se leva en prenant soin d'effleurer le serpent. Il ne resta pas de marbre face à tout le charme que Kazuki avait déployé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'observait. Dans les sources chaudes déjà, il avait remarqué que l'androgyne aurait fait une superbe fille.

Mais Fuchoin n'était pas une fille, mais bien un garçon. Son regard ne le quittait pas jusqu'à ce que la porte du bar se ferme. Ce fut comme un déclic. Qu'importe si c'était pas une fille, après tout, Kazuki était assez bien fait pour attiser la flamme du désir en lui. Il sortit pour le rattraper et cela ne parut même pas surprendre le tisseur. Il marchait, main dans les poches, vérifiant que sa proie le suivait. Ban était un peu déboussolé, mais ne le perdait pas de vu, s'accrochait. Cet androgyne lui faisait envie depuis un moment, mais jusqu'à présent, il y avait Jubei qui le surveillait.

-Ban, tu comptes entrer ?

Kazuki était adossé contre le montant de la porte d'un appartement et le regardait. Mido avait l'impression de tomber dans un piège, mais que faire contre ses désirs ? Il s'approcha, mais le tisseur s'éloigna de nouveau, avançant dans la pièce. Il le suivit et l'androgyne fit volte-face pour l'embrassa passionnément. Ban était surpris, mais ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser. Les mains de Fuchoin s'accrochaient à ses hanches.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. L'androgyne repris son chemin vers sa chambre, détachant ses cheveux. Mido répondit à l'invitation en le suivant docilement, une lueur perverse traversant son regard. Kazuki l'entraina jusqu'au lit où il le poussa. Il s'assit sur le ventre du serpent et lui prit ses lunettes pour les mettre, avant de laisser glisser ses mains sous la chemise de son futur amant. Ban fit remonter ses doigts le long du dos du tisseur.

Bouton après bouton, Fuchoin ouvrit la chemise de Mido en effleurant la peau nue de ses lèvres. Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, en quête de la langue de son amant. Ils scellèrent leurs bouches pendant que Kazuki faisait glisser la chemise le long des épaules de Ban. Le serpent enleva l'ample haut de l'androgyne et voulut prendre les choses en main. Mais il en était pas question. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde et Mido se retrouva attaché aux montants du lit. Il avait beau tirer, rien ne pouvait briser les fils du tisseur, à moins qu'il n'y mette toute sa force, au risque de démonter le lit.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dominer, susurra sensuellement Kazuki.  
-C'est pour ça que tu l'a laissé tomber ?  
-Qui te dit que Jubei était le dominant ?

Il ne mentait pas en disant ça, puisqu'il fut seme lors de leur dernier rapport. Il ressentait de nouveau cette puissance. Le serpent était là, en-dessous de lui, à sa merci, ne pouvant bouger. Il entreprit d'explorer la moindre parcelle de peau de son amant, cou, main, bras, torse, en l'effleurant du bout des doigts, des lèvres, de la langue. C'était toujours aussi jouissif d'entendre les gémissements de plaisir de la personne qu'on domine, de le sentir tressaillir, trembler, rougir.

Sa langue joua avec le nombril de Ban, avant de descendre vers le pantalon du Get Backers. Il le vit se raidir et tirer un peu sur ses liens. Il approcha son visage du sien, toujours souriant. Ses mains s'occupaient du bas tandis qu'il embrassait langoureusement Mido. Il lui chuchota de se calmer sinon il allait se blesser. Déjà, quelques gouttes de sang avaient perlé et coulait le long des poignets. La pantalon vola dans un coin de la pièce, suivit par celui de Kazuki et les sous-vêtements.

Ban avait la respiration haletante à cause des baisers long et répétés, mais aussi à cause de la main de l'androgyne qui caressait son intimité, leurs peaux qui frottaient l'une contre l'autre, l'excitation, le plaisir. Puis, il sentit quelque chose, une sensation mêlant l'agréable au désagréable, quelque chose qui bougeait en lui. Puis ça s'ajouta, la douleur augmentait progressivement, mais rien d'insupportable.

Kazuki continuait d'embrasser son amant, lèvres, oreilles, cou, caressant en même temps le torse. Il retira sa main et la fit glisser lascivement sur son corps alors que Ban ne le quittait pas des yeux. Au final, c'était une nouvelle expérience intéressante pour les deux jeunes hommes. Les cheveux de l'androgyne chatouillaient le serpent. La lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux n'avait rien d'innocent, au contraire. C'était bien ce qui excitait Fuchoin, cette lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Mido. Ce n'était pas comme chez Jubei, ses yeux éteints.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur lui, se collant contre lui. Ban était électrisé par cette douce sensation contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair furtif passa à travers ses yeux et qu'une douleur fulgurante remonta le long de son échine. Tout son corps se cambra, mais Kazuki se maintenait fermement plaqué au lit, empêchant ses bras de bouger, de se blesser. La douleur s'atténua au fur et à mesure. Ils ne bougèrent pas, l'androgyne attendant que le serpent se détente un peu. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il avait assez souvent été dans cette situation.

Doucement, il bougea le bassin, ne quittant pas le visage de son amant des yeux, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Le souffle de Mido s'accéléra, le sang recommençait à battre dans ses tempes, le plaisir et la douleur faisaient un mélange qui le menait vers l'extase, mais ce n'était pas fini. Ce n'était que le début et il sentit le rythme qui augmentait progressivement, la respiration de Kazuki sur sa peau, leurs pouls rapides. Ils atteignirent le paroxysme et ce fut fini.

L'androgyne se coucha sur le dos, ses cheveux lui collait à la peau, il était haletant, mais heureux. Ban avait les mains libres. Il y avait que de légères égratignures sur sa peau, le sang avait déjà séché. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été surpris, mais ne regrettait rien. Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui paraissait être redevenu cet être frêle et féminin qu'il est d'habitude. Sa respiration était redevenue lente et paisible, il s'était endormi. Mido lui prit les lunettes pour les poser sur une table de chevet et l'enveloppa de ses bras.

Un rayon de soleil réveilla l'androgyne qui cligna des yeux. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Trop longtemps quand il vu l'heure. Une journée de perdue...Quoique, pas tellement au final, songea-t-il quand il se rappela de la matinée du jour précédant. Le serpent était toujours à côté de lui, profitait du fait qu'il pouvait dormir dans un vrai lit et pas dans la subaru. Il le regarda, comme il le faisait avant avec Jubei. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser son ancien compagnon de sa tête et entreprit de réveiller son amant à coup de caresses et de baisers.

Un bon café au Honky Tonk leur fit le plus grand bien. Certes, Ban n'aurait pas été contre le fait de passer encore une journée au lit, mais il devait songer à Ginji aussi. Cette pauvre petite chose, louée pour quelques yens à Akabane, devait revenir vers son partenaire de temps en temps. Sait-on jamais, une mission viendra peut-être sauver sa peau. En tout cas, ce ne fut pas cette fois. Le blond fut trainer dehors vers on-ne-sait où par le Dr Jackal. Après son café, Kazuki sortit et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa journée: surveiller, espionner ou encore risquer sa vie dans certains étages du Mugenjo. Mais quelqu'un était sur son chemin.

-Jubei. Que veux-tu ?  
-Je te cherchais.  
-Trop tard.

Ban avait surgit derrière Kazuki et avait passer ses bras autour des épaules de ce dernier. Bien sûr, Kakei ne pouvait pas le voir, mais sa perception sensorielle accrue palliait ce manque. Et savoir que l'androgyne était dans les bras d'un autre ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pour récupérer Fuchoin, il était près à tout, même se battre. D'ailleurs, c'était pareil en face, il pouvait sentir la puissance qui commençait à se dégager du serpent. Mido poussa doucement l'androgyne sur le côté. Kazuki recula en regardant l'affrontement qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux.

La force et la vitesse de Ban contre la précision et les techniques de Jubei. Si d'un côté, Fuchoin avait envie de voir qui était le plus fort, d'un autre, il était inquiet. La jagan était inutile contre Kakei, mais il restait le snake bite à Mido. Il n'hésita pas à l'utiliser dès le début, détruisant une partie du sol. L'aveugle riposta avec ses aiguilles, mais le serpent les écarta d'un revers. Le combat continua, les deux adversaires transpiraient, haletaient et Kazuki restait pétrifié.

S'ils continuaient comme ça, ça allait durer éternellement et ils décidèrent de passer à la vitesse supérieur. Jubei sortit ses aiguilles noires tandis que Ban faisait appel à l'esprit d'Asklepios. Tout se passa au ralentit pour l'androgyne. Il vit les aiguilles se ficher dans le dos et la nuque de Mido alors que ce dernier brisait la colonne de Kakei. L'aveugle s'écroula sans un bruit sur le sol. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Kazuki. Il regarda le serpent qui tenait à peine debout. Il finit par tomber, lui aussi.

L'androgyne les regarda gisant à terre. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Tout cela était de sa faute. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il trahisse Jubei, non, son idée de vouloir être dominant était tout simplement la base de tout. Et maintenant, Kakei et Ban étaient morts, par sa faute, et rien, ni personne ne pourrait les ramener à la vie.

-Jubei..Ban...Pardon...

Kazuki se réveilla en sueur dans ce grand lit. La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, vers son côté, apeuré. Sa respiration, son odeur, sa voix rassurante, tout était là pour le calmer. Il se colla à lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Les lunettes étaient posés sur la table de chevet, le silence planait dans la pièce. Son amant s'était réveillé en sentant l'androgyne trembler.

-Promet-moi une chose.  
-Tout ce que tu veux.  
-Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je demande, fait moi oublier toute envie de vouloir devenir le dominant dans notre couple.

Il ne laisserait rien faire en sorte que ce cauchemar se réalise. Il ne laisserai pas Jubei mourir, il ne le trahirai pas, il ne jouerai pas avec les sentiments des autres. Aussi tentant qu'être seme paraît être, il ne changerai rien. Non, rien.

**Fin**

Voilà ma deathfic sans mort XD En fait, on pourrait arrêter la fic à quand Kazuki s'excuse, après, c'est pour les lecteurs qui ne veulent pas de mort (se souvient de quand j'ai tuer Kaoru et que j'ai du le faire revivre après de nombreuses demandes). Sinon, Kazuki en seme...Dur, dur, je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi tout en gardant l'essence du perso...


End file.
